Ojos
by Nacex96
Summary: Porque los ojos son la ventana del alma. Los ojos de Marinette tenían un tono de azul único, hermosos cielos, identico a los de su Lady ¿será posible que... Marinette y Ladybug?


DISCLAIMER: Miraculoud Ladybug NO ME PERTENECE, es exclusivamente de su creador Thomas Astruc La historia es completamente mía.

Ojos.

Me encontraba en las calles París, en una sesión de fotos, pero estaba realmente cansado, solo quería que acabará y llegar a casa dormir, puesto que tuve que enfrentarme a un akuma junto a mi lady la noche anterior y no había tenido tiempo ni para pensar, por mí siempre apretada agenda.

-Tomaremos un descanso de diez minutos -esas palabras me sonaron como una bendición y pude dar un respiro de alivio, mientras me acercaba a mi bolso para ver que hacía Plagg, aunque debía estar engullendo el queso Cambembert que le había dejado para que no siguiera con su drama sobre que morir de hambre. Lo encuentro dormido y sonrió al ver lo tierno que es, además estoy agradecido con él porque desde su llegada a mi vida he podido ser libre, de alguna manera.

Vi como alguien caía junto con varias cajas, me acerqué inmediatamente a ayudar. La persona que había caído ya estaba de pie, con algunas cajas en mano nuevamente, alcancé una que estaba en el suelo y se la pase.

-Gracias -Dijo asomando su cabeza para poder verme. -A… Adrien -Gritó sorprendida, volviendo a tirar las cajas con un brusco movimiento y en un momento donde ella quiso dar un paso atrás tropezó nuevamente, le tomé la mano lo más rápido que pude, pero la gravedad nos llevó al suelo.

Caí encima de Marinette, Preocupado por si estaba bien levanté un poco para ver y me confirmara su estado y la observé fijamente.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y me observaban fijamente, he descubierto un nuevo tono de azul observando esos preciosos ojos, deslumbrándome completamente y dejándome embobado.

Sentí la extraña necesidad de querer poseerlos y no solo eso, si no que a la poca distancia que me encontraba del rostro de la pelinegra, podía sentir su rápida respiración, estaba tentado a darle un beso, lo estaba deseando, esos labios entreabiertos me incitaban a hacerlo, no sabía cómo o porque, solo sé que mi subconsciente pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, pero mi consciencia me recordó que era mi amiga y que yo amaba a Ladybug, debía ser fiel a ese amor y no dejarme llevar por momentos.

Me incorporé y ayude a Marinette a levantarse y a tomar las cajas de vuelta, me sonreía de una manera extraña, una sonrisa incomoda ¿habré molestado a Marinette?

-Marinette yo… -No pude disculparme, porque una explosión se escuchó, al parecer había problemas en una calle cercana, había dirigido mi vista hacia el lugar donde provenía dicha explosión, pero cuando me volví hacia mi amiga para decirle que saliera del lugar, ella ya no estaba, debía estar muy asustada.

"O quizá la asustaste tú" -Hablo mi conciencia

Ignorando eso, corrí hacia mi bolso y tomé a Plagg mientras me dirigía a un callejón.

-Plagg, ¡transfórmame! -ni siquiera dejé al gato darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero no podía perder el tiempo.

Vi a Mi Lady ser lanzada por los aires y sentí ira hacia esa persona que se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima y tratar de lastimarla, corrí hacia donde se encontraba la persona akumatizada, era hora de pelear.

.

.

.

Chocamos los puños por otro éxito y en ese momento pude ver sus ojos, perdiéndome en esos manantiales, y fue cuando caí en cuenta de que ese tono de azul, lo había visto hace poco tiempo, se parecían mucho a los de Marinette…

-¡Marinette! -Exclamé asustado, la había olvidado por un momento, espero que se encuentre bien, pero debo asegurarme.

Mi lady me miraba asustada y algo nerviosa por haber mencionado a Marinette ¿acaso sabrá dónde está?

-Mi Lady, quisiera charlar un rato más contigo, pero tengo que buscar a Marinette, pues la ví al venir acá y quiero asegurarme que este bien, pero la próxima no te dejó ir sin conseguir una cita bugaboo -dije guiñándole el ojo mientras extendía mi bastón, para tener una mejor vista de la ciudad y así divisar a mi amiga. Me volví para darle una última mirada a la super heroína de París, pero ya no estaba.

Encontré a Marinette en unas calles cercanas caminando, tranquilamente, no estaba herida. Estaba aliviado, iba a acercarme a ella cuando mi anillo sonó indicándome que no me quedaba mucho tiempo con la transformación. Y así fue como abandoné el lugar prometiéndome ir a ver a Marinette por la noche para estar completamente seguro de que estaba bien, además quiero echar un mejor vistazo a sus preciosos zafiros.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en la azotea de su casa, suspiraba derrotada, yo estaba en el techo de un edificio cercano y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque, ella al escuchar mis pasos volteó a verme algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó algo exaltada.

-Venía a visitar a mi princesa -Dije con galantería propia de Chat Noir mientras besaba su mano -además quería saber cómo te encontrabas, desapareciste con la explosión, estaba preocupado.

-Bueno yo…espera… ¿desaparecí? -Dijo sumamente nerviosa.

-"diablos" -pensé, tengo que inventar algo -Si, ese chico, Adrien me contó que estaba contigo y despareciste y le prometí que te mantendría a salvo.

Ella sonrío de una manera muy bella, muy pocas veces veo esta faceta de Marinette, normalmente con Adrien se encuentra tensa y nerviosa, pero con Chat era diferente, teníamos algo de confianza, se notaba que le agradaba…

-Adrien te pidió que me cuidaras ¿en serio? -me miró fijamente a los ojos y mi corazón parecía que iba a estallar, que se saldría de mi pecho porque palpitaba con mucha fuerza.

-Si, sabes, él y yo somos muy amigos -logré decir, tengo que mantener mi identidad oculta, pero quería saber qué opinaba ella sobré mí, ¿me odiaba?

-¿de verdad? -Dijo algo sorprendida y emocionada.

-Si, pero él cree que no te cae muy bien ¿es eso cierto?. Trate de parecer desinteresado, ella empezó a negar efusivamente con su cabeza y brazos, sonreí para mí mismo, Marinette era muy graciosa, tan bonita, tan ella.

-Claro que no ¿Por qué cree eso? -me miró con algo de tristeza y estaban otra vez esos preciosos ojos claros viéndome fijamente y fue cuando algo en mi cabeza hizo "click"

Sus ojos tenían un tono muy peculiar de azul, idénticos a los de Ladybug. Su mirada tenía la misma fuerza y su cabello…

No podía ser posible…

Aunque pensándolo bien, Marinette y Ladybug eran más parecidas tanto física como en su carácter y personalidad, de lo que podría haber imaginado.

-El cree que tu escondes algo… ¿Cómo desapareces tan rápido? -dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la veía fijamente, cada vez que la miraba le encontraba más parecidos y relacionando las desapariciones de Marinette en los peores momentos y la rápida aparición de Ladybug, todo empezaba a encajar.

Ella se encontraba nerviosa, estaba ideando una excusa, pero estaba seguro, ella es mi Lady, sus ojos son inconfundibles.

Estaba a unos centímetros de distancia y ella no podía retroceder porque la tenía acorralada entre la barandilla y mi cuerpo.

-Yo solo busco donde ocultarme

No pude evitar besarla inmediatamente, estaba siendo un descarado y todo lo que quisiera, pero de alguna manera esto me hacia sentir mas seguro de que Marinette es mi amada bugaboo, aunque al inicio se mostró reacia de corresponder al final acepto de buena gana mi beso, yo estaba en el cielo, estaba por poner mis manos en su cintura cuando se separó e impuso una distancia entre nosotros.

-Chat eso no esta bien, a mi -dijo casi tartamudeando viendo al suelo -A mi me gusta alguien…

Empecé a temer….

-A ti se supone que te gusta ladybug, esto no puede ser, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas -no me miraba al rostro

-Bugaboo, sé que eres tu -dije suavemente mientras tomaba su rostro y la obligaba a mirarme, estaba sorprendida y asustada.

-Claro que no, ¿como crees? -negaba con una falsa e incomoda sonrisa.

-No mientas, yo lo sé bugaboo -le sonreí, aunque era cincuenta por ciento verdad y cincuenta por ciento mentira.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo lo sé…

-¿Adrien lo sabe? -Preguntó preocupada.

-Eso no importa -dije intentando robar otros beso, pero ella se alejó.

-Claro que importa, me odiara por eso… -Dijo casi al borde de la histeria.

-¿odiarte?

-El aprecia a Ladybug y si se entera que soy yo, pensará que soy un fraude y ya no querrá saber de ladybug y menos de Marinette por no haberle dicho -Al parecer sufría mentalmente con alguna especie de escena en su imaginación.

-¿tanto te preocupa su opinión?

-Claro que si -Dijo elevando el tono de voz- lo siento -se arrepintió inmediatamente. -Es solo que… Chat… si yo -se acercó a mí -Si yo no hubiera conocido a Adrien quizás te hubiera dado esa oportunidad que tanto me has pedido, pero…. Él me gusta -Se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.

En otra situación esta declaración habría sido muy difícil de asimilar, pero ella no sabe algo que yo si…

Deshice mi trasformación, inmediatamente Marinette se volteó, quizás para regañarme por mostrar mi identidad de manera imprudente, pero al verme abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa y no pude evitar reír.

-No puede ser -Tapo su boca con sus manos.

Y ahí estaban sus ojos viéndome fijamente, como esperando que se tratará de una ilusión.

-Pues qué bueno que te guste Adrien, bugaboo -me acerqué como si aún fuera Chat noir, porque soy ambos y estoy feliz de haber descubierto, Marinette, que eres mi lady porque yo tuve conflictos conmigo mismo, no podía estar enamorada de dos chicas al mismo tiempo, pero mi corazón siempre supo que eran la misma -y aprovechando su estado de sorpresa tomé su rostro con delicadeza, posando un beso en sus labios, aunque al inicio ni siquiera hubo movimiento, quizás por procesar la información obtenida, poco a poco correspondió con todo el amor del mundo, mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, me separe de ella rápidamente para echarle otros vistazo más a esos bellos orbes azules.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**


End file.
